A content delivery network (CDN), by delivering content to edges of the network, implements content services for users nearby in a distributed manner. In the CDN, a content cache server is deployed on each network node, and a CDN center control system directs a request of a user to an optimal serving node in real time according to information such as network traffic, connections between nodes, load conditions, and distances from the user; for the user, by using the CDN system, the response time for a service request is shortened, stability of data transmission is improved, and thereby quality of service of the network is improved.
At present, delivery of live content is implemented by using the CDN, and an algorithm model of the CDN is as follows: caching live content according to on-demand popularity of live content, where live content of high popularity is delivered to an edge node cache device for caching, while live content of low popularity always cannot be cached, resulting in a long delay and poor user experience in playing live content that is not cached.